


Greased Lightning

by ArisuAmiChan



Series: The Adventures of Kazui Kurosaki [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, I love him, Post Epilogue, Post-Canon, aged up kazui kurosaki, any suggetions bc i will do my best to write them, my squishy child, so much potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: Kazui learns very quickly how fast Ichigo really is. He just really wished Karin-nee hadn't suggested going outside to play, however. What did he look like? Seven years old again?Then again, him complaining about being bored as soon as she walked in the door didn't help anything, either...
Relationships: IchiHime, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: The Adventures of Kazui Kurosaki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722514
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Greased Lightning

"Kazui, if you don't start paying attention you'll get hurt."

The young man laughed before shoving his phone in his father's face. "Check out this meme Ichika sent me!"

Ichigo's brow twitched in annoyance as he stared at the image. It was from his high school days and captioned with 'Excuse me?! Do I look like a bottle of Clorox to you?!'

"Where did she even get this picture...?" Ichigo jammed the tip of Zangetsu into the ground and took the phone, handing it back to the lad. Kazui shrugged before walking back to his starting position.

"Dunno." Then he was back on his phone again, looking at it intently.

Another twitch and Ichigo was ready to smash the damn thing into the ground. Thankfully, Karin came over and ripped it from his grasp before hitting Kazui upside the head with it. "Focus! Come on, you're the one who said he wanted to do this, so quit dicking around!"

"Jesus, all right!" He snapped, drawing his own sword and posing himself properly. "Come on, then Dad. Let's do this."

"Are you really sure about this? Your mom's not here to take care of any injuries, you know." Ichigo asked, Kazui rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

"Dad if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked you. Can we _please_ do this?" He whined, already growing bored again. He turned to Karin this time. "Can I have my phone back after?"

"Only if you kick your dad's ass." She said, not even bothering to look up from _her_ phone.

"What's the point of this if you two are just going to play on your phones...?" Ichigo asked, confused. Neither had an answer to that, Kazui already in striking distance of Ichigo and his face morphed into a snarl.

Or what could be considered a snarl considering Kazui still had such a babyish face. Ichigo didn't even bother bringing Zangetsu up to defend. He flash stepped away and watched Kazui fall to the ground, trying to find him.

Ichigo moved in front of him this time and poked his forehead. "Tag."

Kazui yelped and tried to swipe at Ichigo as he reeled back, watching him leave again. "Come on! That's not fair, Dad!"

"Neither is you ignoring me for Ichika." Ichigo grumbled, already half-way across the park this time. Kazui managed to catch up to him in three flash steps compared to his one, and tagged him back.

Or at least tried to because Ichigo smirked and flashed away. "Dad!"

Karin cackled from her spot on one of the old children's rides, grinning widely. "Damn, Ichi-nii! I never knew you were this fast!"

"Karin-nee! That's not fair!" Kazui whined, trying not to pout and failing. Ichigo chuckled before ruffling his hair and disappearing again, this time to grab his sword and sheathing it.

"Come on, Kazu. I know you can do it!" Ichigo encouraged, using an old nickname for his boy. Kazui finally managed to tag his father after two flash steps, Ichigo grinning in pride. "That's it! Come on, keep going!"

Ichigo was gone again with Kazui on his tail, father and son playing a game of tag on a beautiful spring afternoon. Orihime was visiting Tatsuki and Karin had off from college, so she had stopped by for a visit.

And as soon as she stepped into the house, Kazui made his boredom loud and known. So Karin had suggested going outside to a park to play. But with higher stakes than as humans.

Shinigami tag was the game and whoever caught whom faster got one of Yuzu's favored bentos she had brought with her. So there they were, Kurosakis together and playing tag in the park.

Karin had opted out, of course. There was no point if she wasn't a shinigami, after all. So she was the judge instead. "Come on, Ichi-nii! I know you can move faster than that!"

She also heckled them every so often just because she could, too. "That means I have to use Bankai! That's not fair!" He snapped back, pausing in front of her really quick before Kazui caught up. Then Ichigo was gone again and the sixteen year old was glaring at her.

"Why would you tell him that?"

"Because I want to see how fast he can go." She casually leaned back on the hippo bouncer, sending the thing into motion. "Besides, it's good exercise for you."

Kazui made a face at her and hissed when Ichigo managed to tag him. "Not fair! I wasn't ready!"

All he got for his trouble was a loud laugh and a flash of orange disappearing again. "Dad, come on! This sucks!"

Ichigo finally reappeared before him, scowling. "You're the one who agreed."

"Yeah, and I didn't think you'd be Greased Lightning over here!" Sometimes it was hard to believe Kazui was already sixteen. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he already knew some shinigami skills, too.

Ichigo picked at his ear, flicking the bit of mess off his nail and frowning. "You learned some kidō, haven't you? Try using that to catch me."

"Dad, you're stronger than me. By like, a lot. Aunt Rukia's told me how you managed to throw off some kidō when she first met you." He complained, scuffing his waraji against the ground.

"She also tell you I was human at the time and too stupid to back down from a fight?"

"... Yeah..."

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "All right, look. Here's the deal: If you can bind me, I won't try to escape, okay?"

"What a rip off!" Kazui snapped, scowling at him. "You're so much stronger than me! And you _know_ I can't hold it for that long to begin with!"

Karin jumped off the hippo to mediate. "Look, Ichi-nii will stay in it for as long as you can hold it, okay? If he tries to escape before it's done, I'll kick him for you."

Ichigo gave a weak noise of protest, but agreed. Kazui beamed at her before hugging her. "Thanks, Kari-nee!"

She smacked him upside the head, sending him reeling away. "I told you not to call me that, you little punk!"

"Hey! That little punk is your nephew! You could be a _little_ nicer to him, you know!" Ichigo yelled, already gearing up to fight his sister. All she did was make a rude gesture and return to the hippo.

"All right, losers! Let's see what you can do!" She shouted, eyes on them both now. They were gone in a flash, Kazui a few moments behind his father as he chased him down.

And Ichigo would always manage to tag him when he wasn't looking, making his frustration grow further.

The entire time, Ichigo kept his guard up and Kazui kept trying to find an opening.

There was nothing he could see until they came back around to Karin. Ichigo would pause every so often and make a face at her, Karin returning the favor and grinning before sending him away.

Taking a deep breath, Kazui steeled himself and stopped the chase. The only bakudō he knew were one, four, eight, and both versions of nine. One and nine he had already memorized the incantation for and could complete non-verbally, but the others he was still struggling with.

"Come on, Kazui! What're you gonna do? Let your old man run circles around you?!" Karin shouted from the side, Ichigo pausing for a moment to frown at her.

"Karin, go easy on him." He was tired of it if his tone was anything to go by.

"No way! If you can take it, then he can too!" She retorted, ready to go again. If Kazui didn't do something, they were either going to get into a fight or Ichigo would leave again. He was unaware and not even paying attention to his son as Kazui recited an incantation to himself as arguing with Karin about her behavior.

"Bakudō one! Sai!" He had intended to hit Ichigo, but it caught Karin as well and bound both siblings together.

"What the-"

"Hey! Let me go!"

He had to blink a couple times before his face split into a wide grin. "YEAH! Woohoo! Check me out!" Kazui began a ridiculous happy dance, proud of himself for the spell.

"Do we break it or let him have his moment?" Ichigo asked, glancing over his shoulder at his sister. She smirked back, proud of her nephew for trapping her as well as her brother.

"Nah. Let the kid have his moment." Finally, he settled down before sitting in front of them.

"Take that, Dad!" A victory sign was thrown into Ichigo's face before going down. "Sorry for getting you too, Karin-nee."

She shrugged. "Nah, don't worry about it. That was some good thinking on your part though."

Kazui flushed under the praise, looking up to someone behind the bound siblings. "Hey! How come you're here?"

Two heads swiveled to face the new person. Orihime had shown up with Tatsuki. "Just checking on you! We felt your spiritual pressure from the cafe we were having lunch at and wanted to see what you were doing."

"Jeeze, Ichigo. Look at you!" Tatsuki smirked down at him, planting a foot on his shoulder. "How'd you let Kazui do this?"

Brown eyes rolled and then the spell shattered around him, Ichigo and Karin getting up off the ground together and brushing their clothes off. "He caught me off guard. No thanks to Karin."

She punched him in the shoulder and scowled when he didn't even wince. "Didn't do anything."

Ichigo glared back at her. "You were distracting me! If you hadn't been heckling us, it wouldn't have been a problem and I would've know Kazui was planning that!"

Karin laughed, grinning. "Like I'm going to let that giant head of yours get any bigger, Ichi-nii! Let Kazui have his moment."

"Pride cometh before the fall." Tatsuki reminded, ruffling Kazui's hair before he dashed off and grabbed the bento Yuzu had made. He opened the top, making a face before shoving it at Ichigo.

"Here. I don't like some of the things in here. You can eat it." Ichigo gladly took it before taking a bite out of an onigiri. Delicious.

Orihime kissed her son's forehead, then grabbed his hand. "You two leave your bodies at home, hopefully?"

An eye roll from both men. "Yes, mom. That's the first thing we did!"

"I remember that time you passed out in the middle of the autumn festival and the EMTs were on you for that!" Tatsuki grinned, Ichigo swiping at her and missing.

"Wait, what do you mean?" He was very clearly confused, Kazui looking between them before speaking.

"What do you mean EMTs were on him?"

"Ooh, boy! This is gonna be a good one!" Tatsuki exclaimed, excited to tell the story. "So it was way before you were even born and before your parents shacked up..."

She guided Kazui away, continuing the tale of the time Ichigo saved a girl named Senna. Somehow, the shinigami couldn't remember it but she, Orihime, and Kon all did.

The rest followed after them to the Kurosaki house, Kazui's eyes wide in wonder as Tatsuki told him about more of his fathers adventures. "And then there was the summer in high school when Orihime disappeared and Ichigo left to rescue her!"

"Oh, mom and dad already told me that one! Don't you have stories from when dad was a kid?" He ignored Ichigo's groan from the back, Tatsuki's grin pure evil.

"Trust me, kid. I got quite a few of those..."

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh... *holds Kazui* Let me enjoy the child. 
> 
> Jokes aside, legit tho, fucking Ichigo fast. Could probably win a goddamn NASCAR race on foot using Shunpo with no problem. 'Oh, why am I here? I was dared by Ikkaku & Renji to try and beat the racers today, Rukia and I'm not leaving until I find out how fast I am!'
> 
> Zoom zoom, my cheese puffs.


End file.
